worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter 3 Items/@comment-63.152.68.246-20180103004523
So...we now have 26 available accessories and 9 party members. I'd like to start to start a discussion of which ones are the most useful and who works the best with what. For starters, there are so many accessories now that it's getting hard to keep track of everything, especially if you're the type who never sells anything, like me. To make things easier, I'm going to strike off the accessories that are effectively obsolete. An obsolete accessory has another accessory that performs the same function as it but better. Just because the accessory is obsolete doesn't automatically make it useless (it can still be good if you have a secondary character who needs the same effect), but anything in this list wouldn't logically be your first choice to equip anyone with: Procurer's Cane: Thoroughly outdated. This piece of junk was practically obsolete when you first got it. Tevoran's Belt: Obsolete. The +1 attack is a nifty feature, but the spiked helmet does more and plenty of accessories grant 20 HP. Thief Gloves: Made obsolete by Stylish Fedora Boris' Ring: Thoroughly obsolete. +10% evade is the vanilla baseline of accessories these days. Blessed Girdle: Made obsolete by Cross of Ecthain and Arkanad Earrings Holy Undergarments: Thoroughly obsolete. Many accessories provide better Special Defense Pretty much everything from Chapter 1 is useless now besides the Red Belt and Spiked Helmet; which are still both worth their salt. If you aren't sentimental and have no aversion to shopping, you can pretty safely sell all this junk. Warden's Emblem: Made obsolete by Arkanad Earrings. Still might be useful on a secondary character. Regenerative Cloak: Partially obsolete. The only raason to keep this one around is the +10 HP regen, which is currently unmatched. Avant-Garde Scaft: Made partially obsolete by the Anachronistic Bowtie. Still has the unique burning immunity, though, that's the only reason to keep it. Okay, now that we've gotten the basically useless accessories out of the way, here's a list of what I call "Situational Accessories"--they're usefulness is entirely dependant on the situation, this includes artifacts that grant status immunities and ones with detrimental effects; essentially, you wouldn't want to have any character equip them all the time. You would want to just swap them out whenever they come in handy: Spiked Helmet, Onyx Necklace, Avant-Garde Scarf, Shaman's Blindfold, Bone Godemiche, and Grotto Merkin. Then we have artifacts that act as stand-ins for skills: i.e., you can replicate their effects by purchasing skills. These include the Prickly Britches, Warden's Emblem (for Tevoran), and Red Belt (for Tevoran and Reynold). Effectively, these accessories save you 100, 50, and 60 experience points to equip them on a character, or you can use them to stack (though this is really stupid in the case of the Prickly Britches). This leaves us with: Cross of Ecthain, Arachnid Boots, Grandiose Cape, Stylish Fedora, Soiled Bib, Oleg's Balalika, Arkanad Earrings, Anachronistic Bowtie, Arkanad Emblem, and Bloodstone Necklace. 11 unsorted accessories, too many to use, and clearly, not all of them are created equal. What do you guys think? Which accessories are the most useful, and given to who?